Ashes to Ashes
by RixSkywalker1405
Summary: "Pride gives us our great sense of achievement...but it can also be our downfall." Minor Advanceshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Pokémon.**

**_CHAPTER 1_**

Not a soul in sight. None except Samuel, who was keeping an eye on the oven. Another 5 minutes and the freshly baked bread inside would be ready for sale.

* * *

The warning sirens blared out in the early hours of the morning. Every resident's worst fear had come to true.

"Group A! Over here Group A! …excuse me madam, Group C is gathering near the chapel. Please be mindful of your surroundings good sir!"

The synchronous cacophony of people's voices and the warning sirens was deafening. Ironically though, people continued to stumble about with no sense of urgency.

The horde of lethargic zombies had no idea what was approaching.

"Enemy planes approaching south-west!"

Time slowed to a standstill. Most were looking at the scout completely emotionless, slowly processing what was just said.

And then… It fell.

The dropping of a bomb, like the swoop of a falcon, dominated the dim skyline.

In front of the townspeople's eyes, the chapel was reduced to mere rubble. The attack was swift but there was still more to come. The time to act was now.

Now suddenly everyone was awake. The raucousness erupted once more; this time more urgent. The fervent runs that everyone broke into encapsulated the ripple of despair spreading.

"Mother, please come with us…"

"C'mon now, hold daddy's hand and run!"

"Jerry, dear, we need to leave now! They're here!"

The sound of more architecture being obliterated drowned most voices, but the general sentiment was clear. Loved ones were carried in many forms: hoisted on shoulders, piggy-back rides and even borrowing nearby carts.

Most had no sense of direction. The word 'safe' seemed to have lost all meaning.

Samuel took off after the others before stopping abruptly to a jarring sound. And jarring it was for he knew deep in his heart that this sound had no place on the battlefield.

Completely ignoring the notion of more possible bombers, he changed track and looked around. In the midst of the chaos around him, he found the huddled figure a child tucked away under the shade of a now destroyed shop. The child couldn't be any older than 6, Samuel reasoned as he made his way to the small figure.

As he got closer, Samuel was able to make out the child's distinguishing features.

_"A boy…orange hair. A few cuts and scrapes here and there but nothing major…apart from the left cheek heavily bleeding. Probably going to scar,"_ he thought as he attempted to gain the boy's attention.

"C'mon kid, you're badly hurt. We need to leave, now!"

The boy simply shook his head. "Mommy told me to wait for her here."

Samuel's heart melted. Even with all that was taking place, this kid was taking his mother's word to heart.

Samuel looked around to see if anyone would claim the poor child. The streets were now almost empty. He could feel his blood run cold.

Regardless of what happened to his mother, this child was all alone now. He didn't want to break the news, but this kid had to move immediately.

Then suddenly, "…more approaching from the north-east!"

Samuel's eyes widened. There was no time to waste. He quickly picked up the child and slung him over his shoulder before descending into the entrance to the sewers nearby. Hoping the child didn't resist, Samuel made his way through the sewers. He wasn't sure he had the energy to run and deal with a tantrum.

Thankfully, the kid just slumped further into his shoulder blade. "…she was not coming back, was she?"

Samuel stayed silent. There were some questions better left unanswered.

"…now I have nobody. I should have just stayed behind."

"Don't you dare say that," Samuel sharply retorted. "Don't you ever dare say that."

The kid seemed taken aback by the kind man's sudden change of voice. Whimpering slightly, he clutched the fabric of Samuel's vest.

Feeling slightly guilty, Samuel continued. "I don't know where your mother is, and I don't think I'll ever be able to find out. However, I promise you that if we make it out of here alive, I'll be your family. Alright?"

The kid stayed silent, but Samuel felt the sensation of something wet travelling down his back. He didn't need to see the kid's face to know what it was for most of the blood had dried up.

Chuckling slightly, Samuel said, "Silly me, of course we can't be family yet. We don't know each other's names!"

After a brief silence, Samuel could faintly make out the kid's quiet whisper: "…Gary."

Samuel smiled even though Gary couldn't see it. "What a nice name, Gary! I'm Samuel-"

The ground suddenly began shaking with great might, almost as if giants were treading on the land above. Samuel thanked his lucky stars that the sewers had not collapsed yet.

"Gods above, the air is soaked with the screams of children, the ground with the blood of our fallen brethren. Hear ye, we will one day raze your land with no mercy!"


	2. Chapter 2

**_CHAPTER 2_**

"Next, we have a speech from one of our students. Please welcome him onstage!"

Gary sucked some air in, wiping the sweat off his brow. It was his turn now. It didn't help that he recalled _that _memory, just as he was at another big moment of his life. His knees had turned to jelly at the sheer recollection.

Looking around the dimly lit backstage, he saw that others were no better. The MC was quietly sobbing in a corner, with a few students around trying to console her. It only then struck Gary that she forgot to introduce him as the next speaker. No matter, he would do it himself.

Elsewhere, he saw many students rehearsing their parts for the school ceremony. Endlessly repeating dialogues, jittery legs that couldn't support a human body…one was even praying hard to a speaker nearby.

Gary was a little confused at the last person's actions before realising what was being played on the speakers.

_"…it gives me immense pleasure to take part in the ceremony of your prestigious school today. I believe children are our future and hence…"_

It was a recording of the speech made but it made sense why students were really anxious today. Or even why that one kid was praying to a recorded speech on speaker of all things.

After all, _he_ was here today.

His thoughts were interrupted by someone flicking his forehead. "How long are you going to wait here?"

Standing in front of him was his friends: Tracey, Misty and his sister, Daisy.

Rubbing the sore spot, he threw them a sheepish grin. "Sorry, nerves. I'll go up there when I'm ready."

"As long as it's today. Like, right now," Daisy reprimanded him.

Ah, count on his sister to be the just the moral support he needs. He wasn't lying when he told them he nervous, but he was in much better shape than them ("Most definitely in better spirits than the kid praying to the speaker, jeez it's just electronic propaganda," he thought).

Ironically, they seemed to be feeling all his nerves. Tracey was sweating profusely, Misty looked light-headed and Daisy…she looked a little green in the face. He hoped she wouldn't puke before her event.

But it was no surprise to him that they or even the other students felt that way. They were conditioned to feel this way. He…he was more of a special case. Gary was sure they would desert him the moment they realised who he was, where he came from-

"Enough now, get on there. You've wasted enough time," Daisy chided, to which Gary agreed.

Giving them a confident smirk, he walked up the stage.

The numerous beady-eyed officials, frantic photographers and the military guards- the _bakufu_\- didn't throw him off. Even _his _presence in this massive auditorium didn't scare him. Speaking was his strong suit. He had a gift with words. He was one with his declarations.

His articulations held power.

"Good morning…"

* * *

_Speak loudly._

_Maintain eye contact._

_Speak with passion._

Gary had been following his father's advice all throughout. He could ascertain the audience's awe. He knew how to effectively capture their attention.

The higher-ups, however, were a different story. All tried to maintain stoic faces, but Gary could tell them apart. He was being indirectly confrontational after all. How nice to see that the infamous Kanto military and elite _bakufu _were losing their cool over a teenager's speech.

Although he was poking the dragon's eye, _he _barely reacted. In fact, Gary almost felt as if he was being taunted as a coward for his tactics with that sarcastic smirk and mysterious glint of _his _eyes.

Gary's pride was wounded. He wouldn't back down from this challenge, no way.

"To conclude, pride is responsible for our great sense of achievement…"

Several officials now sucked in their breath. Gary could tell they thought he was out of his mind. But he had come too far already, he would not stop.

Strangely, he was attracted to _his _eyes as he finished off his sentence.

"But too much pride can also be our downfall."

The crowd roared with applause. So much so that he couldn't hear his thoughts. But it seemed that they hadn't caught on to what he actually said. To be so bold-faced as to quote _him _whilst _he _sat in the stands, they were simply astounded.

But the higher-ups definitely caught on. Even _he _was talking to one of _his bakufu_, before one of them swiftly moved into the shadows behind them.

Oops. Looks like his sarcastic remark against the establishment didn't go completely unnoticed. Gary sighed as he realised that he may have to rub out textbooks for the next month. Or do more detentions the next term.

There goes all his free time. His father was going to be disappointed in him.

Walking back offstage, he noticed Tracey, Misty and Daisy had all disappeared. Instead, he was met with a bunch of cowering students.

And suddenly, Gary felt ill.

One _bakufu_. The _bakufu_ was waiting for him.

"Come with me," he coldly ordered, as Gary was led through the intricate corridors of his school.

Straight to the Headmaster's Office.

* * *

For the first time in his life, Gary felt nervous. Jittery legs, feeling like throwing up…the Headmaster probably wouldn't take it too kindly having puke all over his desk.

Getting called to the Headmaster's Office was bad enough. Being chaperoned by the _bakufu _made it 10 times worse.

At least his friends and sister were with him (he had to ask why they were here in the first place). But his gut didn't take this pressure out either. They were looking at him with sheer indifference.

Sheesh, he knew they respected _him_, but he didn't realise they would take offence over his tonality at the end of his speech. Sarcasm was not a crime after all.

"Indeed, sarcasm is no crime."

Gary jumped slightly at the sudden voice. There was one person he hadn't taken notice of had spoken. No, not just spoken. _Read his mind._

"Quite slow on the uptake, are we? I'm no mind reader, not with such blatant expressions," the man chuckled. A couple of _bakufu _shifted slightly, but no-one seemed to indulge in this man's mirth.

Gary wobbled from his nervousness. He knew exactly who this man was.

"Mr. Oak, please steady yourself. It would be quite disservice to yourself to lose face after such a fascinating speech. I would even call it ironic, to lose yourself to your pride."

"You…you're…"

The man laughed hard. Gary could see his friends cowering in the corner, but he could still feel their spite boring into his back.

"Yes, I'm the _shogun_. The _real shogun_," the man said, in his oily voice. "And you are dead."

All the _bakufu _sprang into action, guns pointed at all his friends and him. He was pushed to the floor by the boot of one of the _bakufu_.

He had to choose his words carefully now more than ever.

There was an evil glint in the shogun's eyes. "The Galar region has been a thorn in my side forever. But no more. You will tell me where he is. Now!"

Gary had no idea what the shogun was talking about. Who was he asking for?

"Wh-who?" he slurred against the boot. Ew, he could taste the mud underneath.

"Don't act with me boy, you know exactly who I'm talking about. Speak or they die!" the shogun roared.

"I don't know!" he screamed, terror flooding his mind.

The _shogun_ snapped his fingers. Time seemingly slowed to a halt.

Gary saw the inevitable. And there was nothing he could do about it.

He could only watch as he saw Tracey and Misty blasted away.

Teenagers, friends he'd been with less than an hour ago. Full of life. All vanished in an instant.

The worst part: it was his fault.

His fault.

All his fault.

And he couldn't do anything about it.

Like the sea crashing against a wall, his anger exploded. He proceeded to fight against his captors. He would save Daisy at the very least.

Only to be pushed back against the ground harder by the _bakufu_. His futile attempt crashed in less than a minute.

"Dear oh dear, you had best keep that anger under control boy," the _shogun_ remarked. "We have need of information, but we _certainly _don't need you. Keep that in mind."

Stretching slightly, he continued. "Now boy, my patience wears thin. Where is Samson Oak?"

Gary mentally smacked his head. Of course, they wanted him. Why was he so stupid in the first place?

"I honestly don't know," Gary replied best he could, worming as much venom in his words as possible. "And I wouldn't ever tell you if I ever knew."

"Pity," the shogun said, feigning sadness. "Oh Daisy, if only you knew how much of a liar Samson and your brother really are."

Gary swallowed. More mental attacks. He only hoped it wouldn't be the one secret that he tried to bury alive.

"Oh Daisy, poor Daisy. If only you knew, the brother you loved with all your soul, your brother is not just Unovan. He was also adopted. Into your family. By _Samson!_"

With that, the _shogun_ handed Daisy a piece of paper. And Gary knew exactly what was on it.

He tried his best to face her, even with the boot on top of his face.

"No, don't listen to him. DO NOT-" he began.

"I trusted you! I trusted you, Gary…I always thought you were my little brother. Related by blood. But all I have lived is a bloody lie," she sobbed.

"No, Daisy, please listen. I'm an Oak-"

"SHUT UP! DO NOT BESMIRCH OUR FAMILY NAME, FILTH!" she screamed, and Gary could do no more.

He had lost.

"You and father. Both of you in your bloody selfish worlds, never bothered to tell me anything. You were Unovan. You were adopted. Father works in the Resistance," she began, anger in her voice. "I'm just a stupid girl who can't be trusted. Who should just listen to what she's told."

Gary looked at her pleadingly. He planned to tell her eventually, when things were not as…terse as they currently were. But she found out, in the worst way possible.

"I'm well aware that I'm going to die right now," she said, to which the _shogun_ simply nodded. "Then hear me out Gary, I hate you."

Gary just felt numb at this point. His eyes glazed over, and he didn't even sense the next gunshots that ran out.

_"I hate you."_

_"I hate you.."_

_"I hate you…"_

Gary may not have been completely transparent with her and they may not have even been related by blood, but he still did truly care for her. And he just threw that out the window with his selfishness.

He curled up into a foetal position, not paying attention to the shouting from the shogun or the _bakufu _prodding him with the buttstock of their guns.

He didn't even notice the earthquake occurring right beneath him.

Only when the Headmaster's desk fell on top of him did it shake him out of his daze.

"What? Darned rebels! Send May with an engineering team, pronto! The rest of you will be with me, chasing down that blasted Resistance!" the _shogun_ yelled, and with that, the office was deserted completely.

Leaving Gary all alone to wallow in his misery. Till somebody came and slung him over their shoulders.

"Gee, I'm not getting any younger. I can't do this for too much longer, Gary, we need to stop meeting under such circumstances."

Gary simply clung harder against the figure. The figure's stance softened.

"Let's get going. We have to do some mourning for my late daughter. But more importantly, your late sister. Hear ye, the time is coming. We will have our revenge soon. From Galar."


	3. Chapter 3

**_CHAPTER 3_**

Humiliation.

Utter humiliation.

One of the most powerful regions of the world. Reduced to a joke in the span of a few hours.

Smaller army sizes. Being forced to pay reparations.

Kanto would be slaughtered if an invasion took place. The economy would simply crumble under the loss of money.

But worst of all, being forced to bear all the guilt for the Great War.

No Kantonian worth their salt supported it.

The motherland's first leaders failed her. A new wind was necessary.

* * *

Ash looked resentful as he walked through the streets. Most people had lost their homes and jobs, children were crying, food was short… It disgusted him to think that the so called "Great Regions" could so easily forfeit innocent citizens' lives.

But what did it matter to them? They would become richer, and all at the expense of Kanto.

Starvation. Droughts. Poverty.

It was clear that the Emperor didn't think very highly of their beautiful region either.

Ash knew that the flames of revolution, although hidden, were being fanned underneath. No matter. He would have to be the catalyst to bring it the day's light.

* * *

Slowly stepping on the makeshift podium, Ash could make out roughly 200 people in the audience. He had to thank Brock and Paul for their prompt efforts.

The number of people seemed to be growing exponentially. At first, it was only him with a few good friends. Now, most of Viridian City was interested in his address.

Good thing he knew exactly how to push their buttons.

"Citizens of Viridian! I come to you not as the son of a noble nor the leader of his subjects. I come as ye, a humble craftsman! I come as a ye, a messenger for the people! I come as ye, a proud citizen of Kanto!"

Pin-drop silence. If he didn't have it earlier, he now had everyone's attention.

"Our beautiful motherland has been ravaged by the so called 'Greater Regions'. Forced to pay reparations with money we do not possess. Our people suffer the most from the effects of the War. Alas these buggers with their noses stuck so high up in the sky turn a blind eye to our suffering. Families have naught to eat; poverty and crime is rife. This is not the motherland we grew up in. This is not the motherland we believe in!"

Silent murmuring through the crowd, mostly agreeing with him. Ash knew they would, he was just stating facts. But now, he was going to make the biggest gamble possible.

The real challenge was yet to come.

"Worst of all, Kanto was forced to bear the blame for the War. Our name was dragged through the mud. Who is to blame for this? The answer is clear: the people involved in the War. But most of all, the Emperor who signed that despicable Treaty! The Emperor who cannot even feed his own subjects! That man should have no claim on the throne for his disgrace!"

Ash sported a poker face to challenge potential naysayers but internally he was freaking out. Even thinking against the Emperor was forbidden. Speaking out so openly against him…he wasn't sure what was going on through his brain.

If the people took it the wrong way, his head would be off his body within a couple of hours.

Thankfully, his gamble paid off. Most in the audience nodded their heads in silent agreement, shivering slightly in fear. Now, Ash could fully take advantage of this.

"Fellow citizens, we can wait no longer. The time to act is now! Who's with me?"

A few members of the audience half-heartedly cheered. Most were still processing his words.

"Well then Mr Ketchum, what makes you qualified over anyone else?"

Ah, here came the counterattack. Now begins the game of tug-of-war, the winner would receive the spoils of the audience's support.

Taking a deep breath, Ash shot back harder. "I have a vested interest in our motherland. I fought in the Great War. But most of all, I brought all the people here today. I am the reason we're going to turn our situation around."

Another voice called out. "How do you plan to solve our problems?"

"The most important asset of any country is the people in the country. We will have to fix…"

_Sometime later…_

"…and that is how Kanto will grow back to its former state!"

Ash panted slightly as he finished his statement. The impromptu question and answer session lasted over 3 hours. He could see that most people were enthralled with the constant rapid-fire between him and the audience.

The finishing touches. "Pride was responsible for our Emperor's sense of achievement," he began. "But too much pride was his downfall."

The people cheered his name in delight. To the victor go the spoils.

* * *

Word of the illustrious new leader from Viridian City spread like wildfire. More and more people were drawn to Ash's cause from all over Kanto. Gathering support was necessary before the main event.

Within two weeks, he had enough support to march up to the entrance of the Indigo Plateau without the slightest bit of resistance.

It also looked like the royal guards were anticipating his arrival.

"Mr. Ketchum, please follow us. His Majesty is expecting you."

Giving a look of determination to the crowd behind, Ash walked into the palace.

However, he was a little confused to see that he had been led away from the royal chamber and instead up a flight of stairs. His breath caught in his throat as he began panicking.

Perhaps he had been too brash. What if he was being led into a solitary cell for his insolence?

His fears were put aside when he was led into a massive balcony that overlooked the garden. Outside the gates, he could see the massive crowd of people that had walked all over Kanto with him.

The Emperor looked at Ash. "I have attended your speeches in Viridian City," he started.

Ash felt a little bad for the Emperor. Despite all the badmouthing he had been doing, he knew the Emperor had no choice.

"Please understand that I mean your family no harm. I said what the people wanted to hear."

The Emperor simply sighed and nodded and then began addressing the crowd outside

"Our great region, our divine motherland has suffered a terrible fate. Through no fault of yours, you have lost your family and your friends. The blame lies with none, other than me."

Ash silently listened on. He couldn't believe what was going on.

"Therefore, I would like to pass one final judgement, just before my family and I abdicate the throne. My loyal subjects-no, citizens of Kanto, I would like to decree a new leader, a _shogun_. The new _shogun _to be Ash Ketchum!"

The crowd burst into applause. Hearing the thunderous ovation made Ash feel giddy. He had never felt better.

The Emperor gave him a small smile, a mix of happiness and regret. "Please take care of them _shogun_."

Ash looked back, fire burning in his eyes.

"You can count on me, Norman."

* * *

Ash bit his lip as he studied the blueprints in front of him.

"You say you have tried using sturdier brick and mortar is it?" he asked the engineer in front of him.

"Yes sir, we had a batch of test houses on Cinnabar Island. They are able to last up magnitude 4. Anything above and they collapse. But their weight makes it difficult for people to then escape."

"I see, that's problematic… Let's make a compromise, we use weaker materials like mud and thatch. But provide sturdier bunks inside the house for people to take shelter in. Even if they don't make it in time, mud and thatch should not injure anyone badly-"

"Interesting idea. Might I suggest something as well, _shogun_?"

Ash looked up; a tad annoyed at somebody interrupting him. The figure of a female stood by the door, slowly walking towards the desk where he had his strategies laid out.

As brave as she was for entering in on their discussion unannounced, he was a little surprised to see his _bakufu _stiffen up. Even Paul, who showed no respect to _him_, stood straight up as a sign of respect.

What was up with everyone? Did they suddenly revert to infatuated teenage versions of themselves, slobbering at the mere sight of a girl?

Eager to stand his ground, Ash barked, "This room is only for the highest chain of command. Identify yourself!"

He could have sworn he saw Brock giving him a face of alarm. But Ash still couldn't figure out what was going on.

The woman laughed heartily at his statement, which made Ash ball his fists. She was getting on his nerves fast.

"No man has ever dared speak to me that way…till now," she giggled, but Ash could see it was fake from a mile away. Clearly, she was testing him.

Her words were layered with honey. Most men in the room loosened slightly at her voice before realising and straightening up. Ash, however, was immune to her charms. He knew how women could behave. Especially women like her, who carried themselves simply through their self-importance.

She was, at the very least, the daughter of a noble. He would have to put her in her place.

"Look lady, I honestly do not care if you're some rich daughter or even the Chosen One of the gods above. Rules are rules and I will not tolerate exceptions. Especially with women as pretentious as you are."

More of the _bakufu _shook their heads. But he didn't care. He was embarrassed that they were even letting such a haughty woman step over them so easily.

Another smile broke out onto her face; a more genuine one. Now she spoke and Ash could feel her personality flowing through the words, without any of the sickeningly sweet honey.

"My apologies for playing this little game with you. I simply wanted to get to know the man whose name is being chanted on the streets each day."

She held her hand out for him to shake. Ash still was a little suspicious of this woman who somehow waltzed through all his security without as much as a scuffle but tentatively shook her hand.

"My name is May Maple. No need to introduce yourself there, _shogun_."

Now everything made sense to Ash. The _bakufu's _behaviour, the lack of warning from his men stationed everywhere…

May Maple was the daughter of the Emperor, the sole heir to the throne.

Still, Ash didn't want her to feel she had any power in his territory. "My apologies for my rudeness Princess. However, my point still stands. No unauthorised personnel are allowed."

"Princess no longer _shogun_, you were present when my father abdicated the throne."

"As you wish, Maple, but I still require you out of these chambers."

"So curt, what will it take you to call me by my first name?"

"I do not have the time for games, please leave right now."

"Oh? But I want to hear about your plans for world domination too!"

Silence enveloped the room.

Ash felt his heartrate quicken but didn't say anything. May hadn't even been in the room for more than 15 minutes and yet, she already had him cornered. He had no choice but to concede. He silently glanced at the engineer who looked absolutely dumbfounded.

He had dreamt up the goal of world domination after Kanto suffered through the Great War. None but the _bakufu _were aware of his ambitions. The main reason was that Kanto had much to fix before any further conquests could even be dreamt off. Even so, most were aware of the horrors of the Great War. The idea of there being a second one would be sacrilegious.

"Not to worry Ashy, we'll come back to that later. First, the earthquake."

The tables had turned. Ash had lost his first ever tête-à-tête.

"Very well," he resigned through gritted teeth. "Let's hear it."

"Oh, you're so sweet Ash! Here's what we can do…"

He sighed silently. Her flirting was going to make it difficult to maintain a professional environment. He hoped she wouldn't stick around for too long.

Or worse, open her mouth regarding other matters. He hoped she didn't have a loose upper lip.

He also hoped she'd do something about the engineer knowing.

* * *

The best part about being on the side lines was witnessing their interactions without emotions ruling his judgement.

Brock was glad to be have been part of the side lines. The varying levels of 5D chess and mind games that went on were entertaining to all of the _bakufu_.

However, even with all the power dynamic that ruled, he couldn't help but feel it was necessary. May put a spin on things that Ash didn't often expect and sometimes that was the breath of fresh air necessary for interesting ideas to be tabled, such as May's ideas for shear walls and shear cores to deal with earthquakes. People could build stronger houses without fear of collapse.

But it also meant Ash was constantly on his toes. This meant he was always trying to find new ways to be ahead of the game, and hence kept improving himself instead of stagnating.

"What's your opinion, Brock? Is Ash too dense to realise what's going on?"

Brock looked at how May was now draping herself over Ash, who didn't seem to notice anything at all. He could see what Paul was hinting at.

"At the very least, he did tell me that he is aware of her affections. He just isn't sure how pure they are."

"Pure! Do you ever remember **the **Princess slobbering over a common man?!"

"I understand what you're saying, but you should also be aware that he is in a precarious situation. He is here because of the people, so he has to satisfy their needs before his own."

"Rumours are flying amongst the people; they all want to know when they are getting married or going to have kids."

Brock couldn't respond. Everyone was aware of the duo's not-so-secret professional relationship, but they wanted something more.

"Oh Ash, what will it take for you to notice me? I love you!"

"Well, you can love me after the job, May."

Brock and Paul just sighed and shook their heads.

* * *

"Status report please."

"Poverty is at an all-time low sir, and employment is high. People are rejoicing in the streets calling your name."

"Crime?"

"Non-existent sir."

"I see. Education?"

"Curricula have been changed to reflect your policies. Special emphasis has been placed on Kanto history and heritage. Numerous schools have been built in an attempt to educate the common masses and made accessible to all."

"The special school provisions?"

"Schools have been more than willing to put up speakers and TVs to spread your word, sir. We also have several invitations extended by the schools themselves to have you as a guest speaker for their cultural events."

"I shall look into that. Natural disasters?"

"Rate has not fluctuated according to the research team, but the mortality rate has decreased thanks to the Princess' ideas."

"Very well. What about the science team?"

"Trying their best sir, I believe they're currently trying to experiment with a prototype of the Viridian Project in the catacombs."

"Great work. You may take your leave now."

Ash slowly fell back into his chair as he watched his counsel leave the room. It was a lot of blood, sweat and tears but he managed to overturn Kanto's plight.

This was the prosperity he was hoping for. Now he could start towards his more ambitious goals.

But first…

"Brock, starting early tomorrow morning, please inform the people that I shall do the task I should have done 3 years ago."

Brock was half asleep and didn't process anything he was told. "…what?" he yawned.

"Tell the people that I shall marry May Maple."


	4. Ashes to Ashes

**_CHAPTER 4.1: FROM THE ASHES WE RISE_**

"Sir, they have broken the pact. Kalos… has fallen."

"Gods above, there is no stopping that mad man. Even the heavens tremble before his might. It looks like I will have to resign."

"But you can't! Even if things haven't worked out for you, you're the only leader we have!"

"Say it as it is, they were failures. Besides, I already have a successor in mind."

* * *

Gary sighed as he put his face in his hands. Hopefully that was the last bloody domestic dispute he would have to deal with for a while. Administration was in disarray, so he ended with dealing most, if not all affairs till he had his team ready.

But even the people bringing in the dispute had to confess…it was a bit overkill for the champion of all people to be settling matters.

But apart from being overworked, Gary had no problems with the situation. He was surprised to have unanimously elected as champion by the previous members and worried about the shoes he had to fill in, but he settled in just fine. He greatly enjoyed his work, even if it was just settling petty matters. He enjoyed conversing with the common folk. Soon everyone was chanting his name in praise. And he was pleased, for what was a Region without its champion?

Thankfully Samuel was also present to prevent him from getting too big of an ego.

But even with his efforts, Gary could sense the general unease amongst the people. And he couldn't blame them.

The conflict along the eastern front was escalating with no end in sight.

Unova had been captured for some time. People moved on. But the recent annexation of Kalos changed everything. Fear and distrust ran amok.

The people of Galar began to panic. Where they next?

* * *

"Kamiso against them? Are you sure it will work; it was their idea in the first place!"

"Yeah, the princess is an excellent schemer! Surely she already knows how to deal with it."

"No, this is how-"

"Enough! Why are you bickering like little children?"

Gary half-registered Samuel yelling at his team for their indecision. Drowning them out, he turned back to the plan.

_"How?" _was the only question bothering him.

He took a quick walk outside the room to clear his mind. Till he came across another squabble further outside.

"Take me to your champion, I have information he can use."

"Information pshh, we know who you are!"

Turns out his guards had arrested someone. Someone very interesting.

And then it hit him.

"Bring him in but keep him tied up."

Gary held the advantage. It was time to storm the castle.

* * *

Gary looked back at the people behind him. "Alright team, this is it. If we are successful tonight, all wars end. You get to go back to your families, and we get to live our lives without fear."

Silence.

"But I will not deny how dangerous tonight's mission is. Many of us will die, and that is a fact. I will not blame you if wish to step out now."

Nobody dared shift. He couldn't ask for more loyal people.

"Sir, one problem. The defector's gun was confiscated but we haven't had a chance to put it away. What do I do, it's dangerous to leave lying around?"

He thought for a second. "Hand it over, I'll safekeep it. I have some empty pockets, and you shouldn't worry about things like this when there are bigger fish to fry."

"But sir, it's empty! It will provide no use!"

"No matter, I'll keep it. Hand it over."

Gary slipped the gun into his coat pocket. "Any other concerns?"

Nobody reacted.

"Alright then team, you know the drill. Clear the path for me to the Communications Room. Move out!"

Several shadows leapt into the darkness below.

* * *

**_CHAPTER 4.2: TO THE ASHES WE RETURN_**

1 year.

In a 1-year campaign, Ash had achieved so much more than just a simple attack. May's strategy worked absolute wonders.

He could still remember it like yesterday.

_"Ash, you shouldn't go for brute force. Even if you win, you lose. Soldiers die. Try quick unexpected attacks! It will cut through Nuvema Town like a hot knife through butter." _he recalled.

Her quick attacks on weak points, kamiso as she called them, won them Nuvema Town with ease. The Gateway Town crumbled, and he had unrestricted access to Unova and the Great Regions.

He laughed when heard that Samuel resigned as Galar's Champion; he could read Samuel so easily. The new Champion, was new and inexperienced. Hardly a challenge.

Without May, he struggled to think how much he could have accomplished his dreams by his lonesome. Unova, maybe. Kalos, however, was unthinkable.

But now, he had managed to apply the pressure against the Greater Regions. With his negotiations with Johto, he was confident they would be quaking in their boots.

"Ash, the princess has just returned! Her negotiations with Alola were greatly successful."

Ash turned to face Brock, who had come back with his report.

"Thanks, anything of note?"

"May has managed to convince them not to hit Hoenn. If they heed our advice, Hoenn shouldn't be involved, and things will go according to plan."

"Excellent. Dismissed."

Brock hesitated before opening his mouth.

"Something else is on my mind Ash."

"Very well, speak up."

"I'm glad you're achieving your dream of being a great leader, but don't you think you should also be benevolent?"

"How do you feel I am not being so?"

"You have commanded several atrocities against the people of the Unova and Kalos. Why torture the innocent, who played no part?"

Ash looked at him dead in the eyes.

"You question my judgement? I thought you supported me! This is what those filth deserve! They harassed our people after the Great War, they deserve every bit of pain flung at them."

Brock opened his mouth to say more but Ash cut him off.

"No, don't say anymore. You support them, is that what this is? You think I'm being too cruel? I haven't done anything; they're just getting their just desserts."

Brock resigned. His old friend had gone too far off the edge with the idea of revenge. He began walking away but was stopped.

"I'm disappointed in you, Brock, I really am. You are hereby stripped off your role as _bakufu_. Please see to it that you commit no other misdemeanours, lest you wish to be executed. I am sorry I had to see this day come."

Brock became expressionless. "No one is sorrier than I, _shogun_."

* * *

Ash didn't even have to look up from his work to see who had barged into his space.

"Welcome back, May. How are things going?"

"C'mon Ash, at least look up and face me!" she pouted.

He looked up to see a silly grin on her face. "It's been too long."

She silently nodded along. The negotiations were a great idea, but it kept them apart for far too long.

Quickly taking her in for a hug, he said, "Glad you finished your part. We're also ready to move on the western front towards Galar."

"Great! We can finally realise your dream Ashy! We can crush them underfoot once and for all."

Ash nodded. "And I have a personal score to settle with Samuel and that new champion of his, Gary."

* * *

Ash hadn't felt that giddy since his marriage. The cries of suffering of those like music to his ears. He greatly enjoyed watching their homes burn to the ground.

Slowly he felt his insides convulsing. If only he could see Samuel right now, burning away with Galar.

* * *

Ash groggily awoke to the sounds of yelling and footsteps from outside his chambers. May was nowhere to be seen by his side.

He looked at the person who barged into his doors.

"Sir, please wake up! Surprise attack from the western front!"

"WHAT?! Get the _bakufu _ready and have May on standby."

"They are nowhere to be found sir!"

Ash hastily threw on his uniform before running into the corridors. How were they caught so off-guard?

"Status report, stat!" he yelled at one of the nearby officers.

"Attacked by a strike team sir! Came from some of the catacombs used by the Viridian Project."

Ash was livid. "How did they…BROCK!" he spat.

A huge explosion resounded from a nearby corridor. Ash really wanted more information, but he had to make do. He broke into a run towards the command centre, hoping to use the comms to instruct the remaining people on his side.

As he turned the corner, he parkoured around every bit of rubble that had connected. Whoever had broken through, made sure to do as much destruction as possible.

Quickly entering the room, he had a look at the situation on the monitors. Shadows were moving through the corridors, swiftly dispatching thee officers on his side. They had the upper hand.

He hastily grabbed one of the mics and turned them on.

"Hello, hello!" he yelled, but the mics didn't work. The cables were cut!

"Nice try, Ketchum."

Ash startled, cursed himself. The door was open, and no one was inside. Ambushed.

"You," he whispered.

"Me," the person confirmed. "The one you couldn't kill twice. I'm here for my revenge."

"Where's May?"

"Monitor 6."

He turned around, throwing all caution to the wind that he may die with his back turned. May was his priority.

What he saw broke him internally.

May was walking through the corridors without a care in the world. Several officers acted as shields for her, before succumbing to the bullets of the assassins. She simply moved, as if enjoying a leisurely stroll. Then, as Ash saw her glazed and unfocused eyes, she picked up a gun and–

"May!" Ash sobbed.

"You!" he roared. "You killed May!"

"I did nothing of the sort, you saw that with your own eyes. The Princess is an unstable person."

"Say that all you want Champion; how can the people trust you? I am their rightful leader; I saved the from their crises!"

"A leader who took advantage of their trust. Persecuted my people."

Ash didn't reply. His hands were quivering, his teeth grinding.

"You took part in the Great War; you knew the horrors of war! And yet you still continue where they left off? You make me sick."

Ash tried a new tactic. "So maybe I did. What are you going to do, shoot me? We'll see how honourable you are then."

Gary let out a dry laugh. "You killed my friends and sister before my eyes. You are the last person who should be talking about honour."

Reaching into his coat, he pulled out another gun and tossed it to Ash. "But I wouldn't stoop to your level."

Ash grabbed it and pointed it at Gary.

"Big mistake!" Ash yelled, while laughing. He slapped his hand against his forehead and when Gary saw his eyes, he could see no emotions.

It was clear that Ash had discarded whatever shred of humanity he possessed ages ago just like the Princess. He truly had gone insane.

Raising the gun to Ash's forehead, Gary said, "Pride was responsible for your great sense of achievement, _shogun_…"

Both held their index fingers against the trigger.

"… But too much pride will be your downfall."

A single shot ran through the night.

* * *

**Kamiso is a contraction for kaminari senso or 'lightning war'.**

**I wanted to draw parallels between Ash and Gary. If you notice, Gary and Ash gain power in relatively similar ways: they have the people's vote and power gets handed to them. However, Ash gets corrupted whereas Gary has Samuel to keep him in check.**

**It is also probably pretty obvious as to where the inspiration for this story came from. **


End file.
